saigenfandomcom-20200216-history
Taiyou Style
This style is a flame unique to Sho Kaza. It is a heatless flame. It flows and expands like normal fire. It does not need oxygen to exist. The flames feed on chakra instead. Without a steady flow of chakra, the flame will extinguish. Since it does not produce heat it ignores some rules of Katon. It is not inherently stronger against wind nor does it improve with wind. Because it does not require oxygen, it can be used underwater. This also bypasses the inherent weakness to Suiton. The flames themselves are not destructive and are usually harmless in and of themselves. The flames can be removed by disrupting their chakra flow or causing a chakra explosiong from the points, such as chakra burst. Taiyou: Kiretsu Cold Fire Type: Ninjutsu Range: Medium Rank: C This is the first jutsu using Sho's ideal flame. Sho channels the chakra into his hands with a series of 12 hand seals ending with the hare seal. The fire is then produced from his closed fist outward in a cone shape that is at its widest 3 feet. This can reach targets up to five feet away. The flames are blue and heatless. Anything within the cone is considered a target. When the flames hit the target it latches onto their chakra and starts to eat it. However at this stage in the flame’s creation, it is not strong enough to last for more then a mere moment and it blows away. This technique is not a chakra draining technique. It eats the chakra and simply blows it away. This technique is used to remove foreign chakras from an ally, object, or to stop persisting troublesome jutsu from around an opponent. Such uses would include erasing all the strings from a Puppet, deactivating a Doujutsu, shutting of a chakra based armor, releasing an ally from a chakra based trap, or other such actions where chakra is present on the skin. Since it is still weak, it only affects Rank C and lower techniques. Rank B and higher jutsus aren’t even hindered in the slightest. It is not quick enough to interrupt a jutsu during it’s molding stage. Taiyou: Hiretsu Cold Blaze Type: Ninjutsu Range: Medium Prerequisite: '''Taiyou: Kiretsu '''Rank: B This is the next phase of Sho's flame. Channeling the initial sparking chakra in his stomach and mouth and completing the hand seals, he spews forth a large cone of blue flames which lick and flow over the area. The flame extends five feet out and spread five feet across. Those kissed by the flames are engulfed like normal fire would but there is no heat. The flames feed on the chakra being exuded through the chakra points. This will also eat away at any jutsus on the victum. The power of this flame has increased to eat away B-ranked jutsus affecting them or on their body and halt the production of D rank ninjutsu and genjutsu for 4 post. Taiyou Kometto Sentou Comet Punch Range: '''Medium '''Type: '''Ninjutsu '''Rank: '''A '''Prerequisite: Kometto Sentou, Taiyou Hiretsu After completing a short set of hand seals the user will flood their entire fist with Taiyou flames, engulfing their entire hand in cool chakra eating flames. They will then put all of their body weight and force into a single punch. However they will go into a body flicker towards their target. This will cause a long blue trail of flames behind them, imitating the comets in the night sky. Instead of releasing the flames to shoot forwards and provide more power, they will lean more into their punch and drive the flames directly into the target. While it gives up the destructive power of Kometto Sentou, the chakra eating flames can shoot through B-ranked ninjutsus and allow the full force of the punch to be felt on the defense. This attack's most common target is chakra shields. The blue flames would eat the chakra protecting the true target, and allow the fist to fly through it. Taiyou: Hiretsu Kiri Cold Blaze Cut Type: Ninjutsu Range: Close Prerequisite: Taiyou Hiretsu, Chakra Infusion Rank: A Surrounding the blade of his katana or the string of his yoyo with the blue Taiyou flames, Sho can slice through chakra more precisely and isolate what jutsus his flames eat. These flames will spread if contact is held for more then a second. If it does spread it will travel along the quickest path of chakra available. The flames eat and devour chakra making it available to no one. Taiyou: Funkaretsu Eruption Type: '''Ninjutsu '''Range: Long Burst Prereqisite: Taiyou: Hiretsu Rank: S This is the ultimate expression of the Taiyou flames. Channeling chakra and folding it within his stomach, instead of expelling it through his mouth, it is pushed outwards until it explodes from every chakra point on his body. The explosive release can send opponents within three feet of him sailing back 5 feet. It also latches onto all living things within a 30 foot radius. These flames create a zone where chakra is drastically weakened. The flames will wash over creatures that are actively utilizing their chakra. Ninjutsus and Genjutsus in the area require chakra equal to one rank higher to use. Jutsus with post durations have these durations cut in half, rounded down. a duration of 7 post now last 3 post The surrounding left over flames can last for 5 post, though jutsus used within the area can increase how long they last. This jutsu can only be used 1 per thread and will require medical treatment before use again since thier tenketsu are damaged. B ranked jutsus: +1 post. A and S-ranked Jutsus: +2 post. A and S-ranked Jutsus with duration effects increase its life by half of the duration rounded down. A 7 post duration will extend the life of the flames by 3 post.